


After the Aftermath of the Third Task

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the third and final part of that started with Cure for Crying and its sequel Relaxing After the Second Task. Harry and Hermione help Cho heal after the Third task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Aftermath of the Third Task

**After the Aftermath of the Third Task**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is the sequel to Relaxing After the Second Task. Takes place after the Third Task and stuff. Harry and Hermione console a grieving Cho in the best way they can. This is also the third and last one, no more after this.**

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

Cho sniffled as she made her way down the hall. She was still very upset with the death of Cedric. She cried herself to sleep many nights wishing that Cedric was still alive. She went through her day barely functioning as the grief consumed her.

 

“Cho?”

 

Cho turned and saw it was Hermione who had a very sympathetic look on her face.

 

“Oh, hi Hermione” the Ravenclaw sniffed.

 

“Come with me Cho” Hermione said.

 

Cho didn’t want to since she just wanted to wallow in her sadness, but Hermione had other plans as she took Cho’s hand and pulled her down the hall in the opposite direction. The two got to a portrait and Hermione muttered a password and they both entered. Inside Cho found Harry there. The two embraced hugging each other tightly. Cho let her sobs overtake her. Harry held onto Cho tightly as some tears leaked from his eyes. He hated himself that he wasn’t able to save Cedric. He blamed himself for everything that had happened.

 

“It’s not your fault Harry. Cedric is, was an honorable guy and wouldn’t want you to be blaming yourself for something you didn’t know” Cho said looking at Harry.

 

Harry swallowed hard.

 

Hermione was behind Cho and began rubbing her back gently in a comforting manner.

 

“We’re here to help you Cho. Help you heal” Hermione whispered into Cho’s ear.

 

Cho felt a shiver run down her spine as she felt Hermione hot breath caress her ear. She knew she shouldn’t be getting aroused right now when she was supposed to be grieving for Cedric, but her body was reacting to it not caring what her mind wanted to do.

 

“Oh, and what kind of healing are you talking about?” the Ravenclaw asked with tones of lust mingled in her voice.

 

“Sexual” Hermione said then licked Cho’s ear.

 

Cho moaned as Hermione’s hands went under her cloak and her shirt touching her skin. It felt amazing. Hermione’s hands just knew where to go and soon her bra was unhooked. In front of her Harry pulled her face in and they shared a deep kiss. Harry’s hands had moved and were gripping her tits. Cho moaned into the kiss as she felt Harry manhandle her breasts and she loved it.

 

Hermione backed away and began to undress as she watched the show. She watched as Harry and Cho began to slowly undress one another. Soon they were naked as Hermione was and the three moved to the bed that was in the room. They laid there caressing one another’s skin just enjoying the comfort of each other. Cho was in the middle with Harry and Hermione worshipping her body with their hands and mouths.

 

“Harry, I need some more healing” Cho purred as she stroked Harry’s cock.

 

Harry nodded and got on top of Cho and with Hermione’s help guided himself into Cho’s cunt. Cho moaned as Harry pushed into her hot crevice. Once he was totally inside her Harry began slowly pumping in and out of her. He wanted to draw this out. To give Cho the pleasure she needed to combat her sadness. It also was a healing session for him though Hermione took care of him beforehand in the Hospital wing, but that’s another story.

 

Cho had her eyes closed as she felt Harry penetrate her over and over again in a slow sensual manner. It felt amazing. He was loving her with his entire being, just what she needed. She then felt Hermione’s mouth suckle on her nipples and that just made her pleasure spike.

 

“Oh Harry, Hermione. Love me, heal me” Cho moaned.

 

“Don’t worry Cho, we’re going to heal you all night if we have to” Hermione purred as she nuzzled her face into Cho’s chest.

 

As this was going on Harry was gradually increasing his pace. His hands were traveling all over Cho’s body. Caressing her taut stomach that flexed with his feather-light touch to her face and shoulders. He kissed her hard and deep and Cho responded with kissing him back with the same ferocity. She gripped Harry’s back tightly as she wrapped her legs around Harry’s ass pushing him deeper inside her.

 

On and on it went til Cho seized up and she came for the first time tonight. She gasped for air as Harry slowed his strokes allowing Cho to recover. Once she had Harry went back to work and Cho was on another wild broom ride.

 

Hermione watched this all not at all jealous. She understood. This was Cho’s time and that Cho needed this to help get over the loss of Cedric. She knew she most likely would need the same thing if anything happened to Harry.

 

Cho saw the bright light multiple times as Harry brought her to each of her wonderful orgasms. Soon she was exhausted, and Harry finally spilled his load deep within her. He then slid out and laid beside Cho and kissed her tenderly.

 

“Now it’s my turn to heal you” Hermione said.

 

The lioness brought her hands up and cupped Cho’s tits as she kissed Cho hard on the mouth. Cho moaned in the kiss as she felt Hermione’s hands on her tits. Soon they left and that made her groan from the loss. But Hermione moved her head down kissing and sucking every piece of skin she could get to while her hands caressed downwards too. Til they reached the Cho’s apex. They teased Cho’s drenched cunt.

 

Cho gasped at this as her hips rose off the bed.

 

“Not yet Cho. We’ve got more ground to cover” Hermione teased.

 

Cho groaned as Hermione’s hands left her pussy and began working her toned legs. Hermione’s mouth got to Cho’s tits and began to lick and suck them. She glanced back up at the Ravenclaw, her chocolate brown eyes darken with lust and passion. It just made Cho even wetter than before. Her juices were flowing freely from her cunt, begging needing to be touched, caressed, penetrated.

 

“Hermione” Cho whimpered.

 

Hermione ignored Cho’s plea as she kept enjoying Cho’s delectable body.

 

Harry laid back watching this all. He was hard and ready to go, but knew he had to be patient. Let Hermione have her fun.

 

Soon Hermione got down with her face right at Cho’s pussy. Cho pushed her hips down wanting contact. She got it as Hermione slithered out her tongue and just barely touched Cho’s pussy lips. This caused Cho to gasp loudly, bucking.

 

Hermione then dove in and began eating Cho feverishly. Cho was a wash in pleasure. All that teasing Hermione had done to her made her really sensitive and she was hitting her peak quicker than she did when Harry fucked her. She gave into Hermione’s wonderfully talented tongue.

 

The sounds of licking and slurping echoed throughout the room as Cho placed a hand on Hermione’s head to keep her no task. She wasn’t going to let Hermione leave.

 

“Oh, oh, oh, oh” Cho gasped as she fucked Hermione’s face.

 

Harry wasn’t sure how Hermione was breathing, but she must’ve been somehow.

 

Cho trembled as a mighty orgasm ripped through her entire body and then she went limp breathing hard, trying to catch her breath.

 

Hermione rose up, her face glistening with Cho’s delicious release. She crawled up and Cho licked her own juices off Hermione’s face like a kitten. Once clean Cho was exhausted, but feeling a hell of a lot better than she had in days.

 

“Thank you Harry, Hermione. I love you both” Cho said.

 

“We love you too Cho” Harry and Hermione said.

 

Then the two kissed Cho. Cho fell asleep with a smile on her face. The first one in a long while it seemed.

 

Harry and Hermione turned to each other.

 

“Now that Cho is healed for now I think it’s time for us to have our own fun” Hermione said.

 

Harry nodded and took Hermione’s hand and guided her til she was straddling his lap. Hermione then lowered herself down impaling herself onto Harry’s throbbing meat. She moaned and gasped as she was filled. Soon she began bouncing up and down on Harry as he took a hold of her breasts, manhandling, groping, fondling them. He flicked the hard buds that was her nipples with his thumbs. Hermione threw her head back in pleasure as Harry played with her breasts. She rode even faster on Harry.

 

“Oh Harry yes” Hermione hissed.

 

Harry groaned as he felt Hermione’s pussy squeezed his man meat trying to get him to spill his precious load. He fought back though. A hand dropped down from Hermione’s breasts and found her clit and began stroking it.

 

“HARRY!” Hermione screamed as an orgasm ripped through her.

 

Harry held Hermione’s hips to keep her still as she rode her high. She then slumped over and Harry maneuvered them so he was on top and began thrusting in and out of her cunt. Hermione moaned and mewled as she allowed Harry to violate her again and again. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly as another orgasm tore through her. She hadn’t fully gotten over her last one and was still somewhat sensitive.

 

“Harry” Hermione moaned.

 

“Fuck Hermione, you have such lovely tight pussy. I love fucking it” Harry grunted.

 

The two copulated til Harry came and Hermione yet again. Harry pulled out of Hermione allowing their combined juices ooze out of her cunt. Harry got in the middle and pulled an exhausted Hermione and a slumbering Cho close to him. The three slept til it was time for another healing session.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, that’s the end of this one and the end of this little set. There will be no more after this. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
